Hollywood Whore
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Alternative ending to chapter 4 of Borderline Psychotic.  What if Faye had gotten too drunk and spun out of control? Would Cassie ever return her feelings? Would she get a happy ending? Probally not, it is rated T after all. Slight Diana bashing. FEMSLASH


_Hollywood whore  
>Passed out on the floor<br>I'm sorry but the party's over_

_Cocaine nose and trendy clothes  
>Gotta send her to rehab<br>She found out she's got no soul  
>But it really doesn't bother her<em>

For Faye the music described herself more than anyone would know, sometimes when listening to the songs she wondered if someone was spying on her and making music out of her life but that was just stupid, wasn't it?

She was still at the party, her mind whirling after her encounter with Diana, she knew something. Meaning she had to be stopped.

_White trash queen, American dream  
>Oh what a role model<br>Throwing a fit, making a scene  
>Like no tomorrow<em>

_Hollywood whore  
>Passed out on the floor<br>Can't take it no more  
>I'm sorry but the party's over <em>

She for now was content with letting Diana think what she wants to think, after all the girl never stepped out of line when Faye issued a threat on her, so why would she now? Faye was sure Diana would leave it alone when the next best topic came along. That's how Diana worked.

Faye drunk and drunk and drunk some more, the words she slurred and the moves she danced would have put anyone to shame. Her name was Faye Chamberlain and who could stop her from having fun? Not Diana that's for sure!

_The talk of the town  
>And she's going down<br>I'm sorry but the party's over  
>No-o-ow<em>

_Awake by noon, drunk by four  
>Sucked up in the showbiz<br>Your so lame, your such a bore  
>I wanna kick your teeth in <em>

People was whispering her name, she knew that much. She couldn't directly see the people whispering her name; oh no they were too smart for that. She laughed and danced anyway, people could screw themselves if they thought she'd account for them. Oh no this was her time, this was Faye's time. No more broken promises, no more masks.

_Plastic smile to match your style  
>We can tell you got a face lift<br>You're so vain, you're so vile  
>You're a number one hit<em>

_Hollywood whore  
>Passed out on the floor<br>Can't take it no more  
>I'm sorry but the party's over <em>

So why was that fake smile still playing along her lips? She was having fun! Damnit! So why did she still feel empty inside? Why when she spotted her reflection at some point in the night did her pretty reflection make her want to throw up?

People kept dragging her back for more dances but eventually she slipped away, unnoticed. Her head was spinning and she didn't feel good anymore, the effect the alcohol had on her was gone leaving dread and hate in its place even stronger than before.

_The talk of the town,  
>And she's going down<br>I'm sorry but the party's over_

_The cameras are gone  
>And nobody screams<br>She couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame_

She could hear the people she'd danced with calling her name which she'd carelessly let slip from her lips. She was on her knees somewhere by a table now, hidden from most people's view by an obnoxious fern plant. She was grateful for it because she could feel herself spiralling downwards and didn't need people seeing.

People before was taking her photo and yelling praises at her but they were gone now, no doubt to post the pictures where everyone can see them. Her mother would hate her even more but that didn't bother Faye, there was only one person's opinion that mattered to her right now and that person wasn't here.

That person probably hated her.

_Her friends are all gone,  
>She's going insane<br>She'll never survive without the money and fame_

_It's all going down the drain_

_Hollywood whore  
>Passed out on the floor<br>I'm sorry but the party's over _

Faye gritted her teeth and refused to let the tears fall now, she held them in for so long but she wasn't going to let a bunch of strangers see her pain. She was alone here, Diana hated her, Cassie didn't want anything to do with her, and Jake and Adam can't stand her, Melissa who called herself a friend wasn't here, in fact Melissa always seemed to side with Diana anyway, the only person who could really understand how Faye felt was Nick and look where he is.

"_6 feet under." _Faye thought jealously, yeah Faye was jealous in a way because Nick was no longer suffering with her. She really had no one, her mother was too wrapped up in her job to care, Nick was dead, Melissa couldn't see it and Cassie hated her.

_The talk of the town,  
>And she's going down<br>I'm sorry but the party's over_

_Hollywood whore  
>Passed out on the floor<br>I'm sorry but the party's over_

_The talk of the town,  
>And she's going down<br>I'm sorry but the party's over_

_Wake up, the party's over  
>Wake up, the party's over<br>Wake up, the party's over  
>Wake up, the party's over<br>No-o-ow _

Faye somehow managed to make it to her car, by some miracle she started it up and slowly drove. With no destination in mind and Faye almost out cold because of the alcohol she soon got lost. She didn't care enough to realise Diana had noticed the state she was in, she'd noticed and followed Faye out of the party then into her car.

Faye unaware to all this still had thoughts of hate towards the circle, she hates Nick for dying, hates Melissa for pretending, hates Diana for been the good one, hates Adam and Jake for fighting over Cassie but most of all she hates herself. She hates herself for not been brave enough to just tell her, she hates herself for liking girls and most of all hates herself for been the selfish bitch she's been told she is.

Diana followed and over the next hour waited for Faye to pull over, which the dark haired witch never did. She never got that chance to apologize or even help because when she stopped at a red light about an hour since leaving the party she noticed Faye speed forward into the road, right as a huge truck came flying past at seemingly impossible speeds. She could only watch in horror as the truck smashed into Faye's car sending it flying down the road. Diana leapt out of her car, slammed her door shut and ran all the way to wreckage; Faye was nearby on the floor.

She could see the girls bones were broken, it wasn't hard not to. Faye wasn't making a sound though she was clearly conscious and nearly in tears. Diana grabbed her phone and dialled 911 but in the 10 minutes it took for the ambulance to come she'd moved aside for Cassie who had shown up after Diana rang her before she got in the car to follow Faye.

Cassie clung to Faye's broken form, tears freely flowing, she said a number of things mostly apologizing for avoiding her but Faye stopped her just as she croaked out a sentence.

"Cassie...y-you...Idiot..." Faye smiled though you could tell it hurt her to do so. "I... L-love..Yo-"

Cassie screamed into the air as Faye's eyes dimmed and glazed over forever.

"F-Faye! Faye d-don't..." Cassie sobbed holding Faye as close as possible. "F-Faye... y-you..." Cassie leaned in and kissed her, sobbing even louder. "You h-have b-beautiful eyes.."


End file.
